<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ответочка by JJeyWill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082348">Ответочка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill'>JJeyWill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты низкого рейтинга [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Представим, что Бокуто всё же выложил то фото. Конечно же, Куроо не мог оставить такое без ответа!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты низкого рейтинга [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты G-T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ответочка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046213">Феноменальные идеи Бокуто</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dit_Pater/pseuds/Dit_Pater">Dit_Pater</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Куро твёрдым решительным шагом вошёл в комнату и опустился на пол рядом с кроватью в абсолютно идеальную сейдза. Сидевший на кровати с приставкой Кенма поднял на него взгляд. </p><p>— Нет, — сказал Кенма. </p><p>— Что? — Куро пару раз моргнул. — Эй, я даже не спросил ещё ничего! </p><p>— Я говорю «нет» твоему выражению лица. </p><p>— А что с моим выражением лица? </p><p>— Оно мне не нравится. Поэтому нет.</p><p>Кенма вернулся было к оставленной игре, но Куро, конечно, так просто не сдался. </p><p>— Это совсем не трудно, — сказал он. — Не больно. Не страшно. И недолго. </p><p>— Не хочу ничего знать. </p><p>— Кенма, — Куро был предельно серьёзен. — Мне нужна помощь. И рассчитывать в этом деле я могу только на тебя.</p><p>Кого другого такой тон мог бы обмануть, но не Кенму. </p><p>— Нет. Я в этом не участвую, чем бы оно ни было. </p><p>— Но я не могу проиграть! — Куро наконец прорвало, он даже всплеснул руками. </p><p>В голосе его почти слышалось отчаяние.</p><p>Кенма сдержал вздох, предвидя значительные трудности в общении в ближайшее время. На экране приставки его персонаж прыгал, уворачиваясь и отбивая атаки противника, и была в этом некая параллель с тем, что в данный момент происходило в действительности. Куро явно овладела какая-то идея. И, судя по упорству и невероятному оживлению, в этом был как-то замешан Бокуто. Только он так влиял на Куро. Ещё иногда Яку, но Кенма готов был поставить на то, что сейчас Яку ни при чём. Наверняка Бокуто учудил что-то в очередной раз, и Кенма совершенно не хотел знать, что. </p><p>— Кенма, это дело чести! </p><p>— Нет. </p><p>— Ты позволишь моей чести погибнуть? </p><p>— Да. </p><p>— Кенма, ты ужасен. А всего и делов-то — притвориться моей девушкой. </p><p>От неожиданности Кенма почти промахнулся мимо нужной кнопки и едва успел нажать на паузу. </p><p>— Что?</p><p>Куро просиял, увидев, что снова смог завладеть его вниманием. </p><p>— Бокуто выложил свою фотку с девушкой и написал под ней такое издевательское «хе-хе-хе», что я совершенно не могу бездействовать. Моя кровь пылает жаждой реванша! Я просто обязан утереть ему нос. </p><p>Кенма удивился: </p><p>— У него правда есть девушка? Разве он не всё свободное время проводит в спортзале? </p><p>— У него как минимум есть фото. Весьма откровенное, причём, — Куро сердито засопел. Было очень видно, насколько ему завидно. Кенма проигнорировал то, как это тоненько царапнуло его самого. — Мы, конечно, друзья и тому подобное, но чёрт меня возьми, если я оставлю всё как есть!</p><p>Куро пламенно воззрился на Кенму. Тот спокойно выдержал его взгляд. </p><p>— Так вот. Мне тоже нужно фото с девушкой.</p><p>Кенма поджал губы и отвернулся к приставке. </p><p>— Заведи девушку и фотографируйся с ней тогда. </p><p>В груди царапнуло уже ощутимей. Всё это было так глупо, и Кенма не собирался тратить на это время, и вообще, он хотел допройти сегодня игру… </p><p>На запястье мягко легла рука и погладила. </p><p>— Но мне не нужна девушка, — сказал Куро совсем другим тоном. — Я бы хотел выложить фото с тобой как есть, но знаю, что ты такого не одобришь. Только поэтому. </p><p>Эти слова заставили Кенму чувствовать себя ещё глупее, но в то же время успокоили. Было стыдно. Настолько, что Кенма не мог даже поднять глаза. </p><p>— Далось тебе дурацкое соревнование, — пробурчал он. </p><p>Матрас скрипнул и прогнулся, когда Куро влез на кровать и сел рядом. </p><p>— Конечно далось. Это поддерживает здоровый спортивный дух наших отношений. </p><p>По мнению Кенмы, ничего здорового в данном конкретном случае не было. Однако теперь ему просто хотелось, чтобы всё поскорее закончилось, так что он лишь вздохнул, сдаваясь. </p><p>— Покажи хоть, с чем мы соревноваться будем.</p><p>Куро с готовностью полез за телефоном, и уже несколько секунд спустя Кенма любовался на причину всех своих бед. Фото, выложенное Бокуто, действительно было совсем не скромным. Сразу стало понятно, почему Куро так завёлся. Девушка рядом с Бокуто была одета в синее платье, ноги её красиво облегали чёрные чулки с кружевным краем, а рука Бокуто… Кенма почувствовал, как у него теплеют щёки. Потому что рука Бокуто ныряла под подол платья и… Кенма не хотел думать, что именно она там делала. </p><p>И Куро собирался соперничать с этим?</p><p>— Я не буду делать ничего подобного. И переодеваться не буду, — сразу обозначил свою позицию Кенма. </p><p>— Не беспокойся, — Куро сверкнул глазами. — У меня есть идея получше. Вот увидишь, мы утрём Бокуто нос, не выходя за рамки приличий.</p><p>Когда Куро озвучил свою идею, Кенма нехотя нашёл её вполне приемлемой. Вот только…</p><p>— Мои руки не очень-то похожи на руки девушки, — сказал он, с сомнением рассматривая свою кисть.</p><p>— Брось, они достаточно изящные, — отмёл его возражение Куро. — И я наложу парочку фильтров. А ещё можно накрасить ногти. У твоей мамы ведь есть лак? И кольцо, я хочу, чтобы ты надел кольцо. </p><p>— Вот это уже лишнее, — Кенма отвёл взгляд, чувствуя, как нагреваются уши. </p><p>Но Куро был настолько вдохновлён, что его теперь было не остановить. </p><p>— Совсем не лишнее! Пусть видит, что я серьёзен, а не просто под юбку лазаю, как некоторые. Мы победим его романтикой!</p><p>Кенма очень, очень в этом сомневался. Пробираясь в мамину комнату, чтобы одолжить у неё пузырёк с лаком и какое-нибудь из колец, Кенма пообещал себе, что вся эта дурь только на один раз, и больше он никогда не даст слабину.</p><p> </p><p>Собственные ногти, выкрашенные в бежево-розовый цвет, смотрелись странно. </p><p>— Может, накрасим и вторую руку? — с надеждой спросил Куро.</p><p>Ему-то, похоже, всё как раз нравилось. Ну конечно, не его ведь красят. </p><p>— Нет. Она тебе не нужна, так что обойдёмся одной.</p><p>Куро с видимым сожалением закрутил лак и отставил пузырёк в сторону. </p><p>— Ладно. Тогда досушивай, и снимаем.</p><p>Идея Куро была проста и невинна: снять их руки с переплетёнными пальцами. На фоне смятой подушки, что было уже несколько менее невинно, но Кенма не стал протестовать. До тех пор, пока от него в кадре требовалась только рука, довольно многое было допустимо. Так он думал ровно до  момента, когда Куро заявил, что это будет первое фото, а на втором он, Куро, будет сидеть в разворошенной постели, держать кисть Кенмы в своей ладони и целовать ему пальцы. </p><p>— И это, по-твоему, не выходит за рамки приличий?! — вспыхнул Кенма. </p><p>— Эй, ты-то точно не выйдешь ни за какие рамки, если на фото будет только твоя рука. </p><p>Но Кенма упёрся, и Куро пришлось согласиться на то, что сам он будет одет, а постель хотя бы наполовину заправлена. </p><p>— Это не та романтика, которую я представлял с твоих слов. </p><p>— Но это романтика! Нежная связь двух сердец, которой не чужды плотские наслаждения.</p><p>Кенма счёл бессмысленным продолжать спор и решил просто перетерпеть. К тому же, разговор начинал становиться слишком смущающим. Одно дело — валяться вместе в постели, и совсем другое — это обсуждать. Обсуждать Кенма не любил. </p><p>И вот теперь настало время для воплощения задумок в реальность. Кенма аккуратно потрогал пару ногтей и решил, что лак высох достаточно. </p><p>— Думаю, я готов. </p><p>— Кольцо не забудь, — Куро придвинул его к Кенме по столу.</p><p>Хорошо хоть надевать сам не стал. Этого бы Кенма уже не выдержал. </p><p>К сожалению, его руки оказались недостаточно большими, чтобы мамино кольцо просто не налезло, поэтому тоненький ободок со скромной розеткой блестящих камушков занял своё место на безымянном пальце. </p><p>— Тебе идёт, — сказал Куро, безотрывно наблюдавший за процессом. </p><p>— Ещё одно слово…</p><p>Куро примиряюще вскинул ладони.</p><p>Кенма и правда был на грани того чтобы сбежать — настолько неуютно он себя чувствовал. Ему не нравилась затея в принципе и не нравилось притворяться кем-то другим. Но остаться самим собой при всём этом, наверное, было бы и вовсе невозможно. Усаживаясь рядом с Куро на кровать, Кенма пытался вспомнить, зачем вообще согласился на это. Какое помутнение на него нашло? </p><p>— Эй, — Куро приобнял его и заглянул в глаза, уже безо всякой улыбки или ухмылки. — Расслабься. Это всего лишь шутка. Но если тебе настолько неприятно, то можем всё бросить.</p><p>Кенма повёл плечами и глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь. Бросить было заманчивой идеей, но смотреть потом на молчаливые страдания Куро — перспектива не очень. </p><p>— Да просто шутки у тебя так себе, — пробурчал Кенма. — Даже не надейся, что я ещё хоть когда-нибудь соглашусь. Давай уже снимать. </p><p>Они пристроились так, чтобы их руки лежали на подушке, и соприкоснулись ладонями. Кенма не собирался смотреть, но взгляда оторвать не мог от того, как Куро медленным, чувственным движением переплетает свои пальцы с его. Собственная рука действительно казалась чужой, и эмоции это вызывало странные. Куро чуть развернул кисть Кенмы в сторону камеры, попутно погладив большим пальцем — ласка машинальная, полуосознанная. Кенма подумал, что всё это можно было бы снимать на видео, получилось бы даже эффектнее. А ещё, что нет подходящего слова, в достаточной мере описывавшего бы весь идиотизм ситуации, когда ты ревнуешь к собственной руке. Хотя не к руке, конечно, а к тому образу, который она создавала. К образу некой (наверняка прекрасной) незнакомки. Кенма плотнее сжал губы. </p><p>А вот Куро был полностью доволен. Отсняв несколько кадров, он пролистнул их и кивнул сам себе. </p><p>— Отпад! Бокуто изведётся, когда увидит.</p><p>Куро повернул телефон экраном к Кенме, демонстрируя результат. Пришлось признать, что фото действительно производит впечатление. И интригует. </p><p>— А второй вариант придётся снимать тебе, — сказал Куро. </p><p>Он передал Кенме свой телефон и немедленно стал прихорашиваться: ещё сильнее растрепал волосы, расстегнул пару пуговиц на рубашке вдобавок к уже расстёгнутым и, подумав, окончательно выправил её из брюк. </p><p>— Смотреть невозможно, — скривился Кенма. </p><p>— Потому что я невыносимо прекрасен и соблазнителен? — приподнял брови Куро. </p><p>— Потому что ведёшь себя как придурок, — проворчал Кенма и отвернулся. </p><p>Не говорить же было, что Куро и правда выглядит неплохо. </p><p>— Ты злой, но я тебя всё равно люблю. Давай сюда руку.</p><p>Кровать была приведена в достаточно измятое состояние заранее, поэтому Куро просто поёрзал, усаживаясь как считал нужным, взял Кенму за руку и поднёс её к своим губам, изо всех сил изображая некоего героя-любовника. Ещё и смотрел при этом сквозь ресницы, снизу вверх, да с таким выражением, что Кенма не удержался:</p><p>— Кого ты представляешь? </p><p>— Тебя. Я всегда представляю только тебя, — негромко ответил Куро.</p><p>Губы его тепло задевали пальцы, посылая по коже щекотную волну. </p><p>— Фу, какая пошлость, — сказал Кенма, понимая, что неудержимо краснеет. </p><p>И нажал на спуск. </p><p>На получившемся фото Куро смотрел в камеру так, что ни о какой выкладке в общий доступ не могло быть и речи. В каком-то смысле этот взгляд был куда откровеннее сколь угодно глубоко засунутой под юбку руки. </p><p>— Что там? — спросил Куро. </p><p>— Смазалось, — соврал Кенма. — Надо переснять. И представь что-нибудь другое, пожалуйста.</p><p> </p><p>С Фукуродани в целом и Бокуто в частности они пересеклись всего через пять дней, на очередном тренировочном матче. Куро с Бокуто, естественно, вовсю пушили друг перед другом перья, Кенма же старался как можно меньше слышать и видеть, и вообще держаться от этих двоих подальше, когда они взаимодействовали. Кенма твёрдо решил закрыть для себя историю с фотографиями и обратиться к другим, более важным вещам. Например, к тому, ради чего они все здесь собрались — волейболу. Поэтому он пристальней обычного наблюдал за соперниками в игре. Что-то во внешнем виде Акааши дёргало внимание Кенмы. Что-то непривычное. Неправильное. Какая-то маленькая деталь. И когда Кенма понял, что это за деталь, загадочное фото из инстаграма Бокуто внезапно перестало быть загадочным.</p><p>— Знаешь… — медленно проговорил Кенма, усаживаясь на край скамейки после игры. — Я, кажется, нашёл девушку Бокуто. </p><p>— Да?! Где?! — стоявший рядом Куро завертел головой. </p><p>— Не туда смотришь. Полагаю, та девушка — совсем не девушка. Присмотрись к ногам Акааши.</p><p>Куро присмотрелся. Даже сделал несколько шагов в сторону, чтобы оказаться ближе к Акааши, который в этот момент беседовал с тренером. И пару минут никак не мог поднять с пола свою челюсть. </p><p>— Но… но… как это… — Куро даже связность речи потерял. — Это… это может быть просто совпадение… И потом, платье… чулки…</p><p>Глаза у Куро были как блюдца. Кенма тяжело вздохнул. </p><p>— Теоретически, конечно, это может быть совпадением. Но на деле сколько шансов за то, что Бокуто сумел уговорить реальную девушку на то фото? Вряд ли такое получится в первый же день знакомства, а если день был не первый, то почему Бокуто не проорал десять раз везде, где мог, что — он! завёл! себе! девушку! — как думаешь? И какая может быть иная причина у того, что Акааши побрил ноги? Именно сейчас? Кстати, если ты помнишь, ноги на фото у этой «девушки» были весьма крепкие и мускулистые. А насчёт платья и чулок — думаю, ничего удивительного, учитывая, сколько всего Акааши готов делать ради Бокуто. Вряд ли это сложно было выпросить.</p><p>Куро слушал его выкладки с абсолютно шокированным, вытянутым лицом. Большим ударом, наверное, было узнать, что он соревновался с фальшивкой. А Кенме внезапно, наперекор всему, стало смешно. Настолько, что он спрятал своё фырканье в полотенце, сделав вид, что вытирает лицо.</p><p>Хороши же они оказались все, участники этой истории.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>